


Sentinel

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I haven’t killed anyone yet this week...<br/>Request for Dethklok fighting a hoarde of monsters during the Metalocalypse. For reals.   So it has that, but my brain went and added some weirdness to it. (Selatcia and a theory.) <br/>Warnings: Character death, lots of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentinel

After the disastrous CD release party at Mordhaus, it was surprising that they had insisted on holding yet another concert there. But heavy security was in place, and Dethklok was safely suspended above the audience on a floating stage.  
They were halfway through the set when the screaming started below them. Not the good kind of screaming.

Nathan, standing dangerously close to the edge, looked down to see... some sort of large _creatures_ destroying everything in their path. For some reason, he felt that they MUST NOT stop playing. That didn’t make sense, but that was what something deep inside was telling him.  
So far, they were still safe up here.

Then the stage began to descend. Murderface came closer, “WHAT’SCH GOING ON?”  
Using the mic so they could all hear, Nathan yelled that them, “NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, DON’T STOP PLAYING!” He turned and glared at them all for good measure. Once they saw those monster things...

The stage kept dropping, then gently settled to the ground. They had no protection but music now.  
“HOLY SCHIT!”  
“AMS DOSE DRAGONS?!” They were something that you might call a dragon simply because there were no words for what it really was. They had a lot of sharp edges though, claws and teeth. A few had more than one head.

“KEEP PLAYING!” Nathan didn’t know why he felt this was so important, the audience was long dead anyway. They just... _had_ to keep playing.  
It was no good, they weren’t listening to him! Skwisgaar was still playing, he could play through anything, and Pickles had hesitated but gone on. But Murderface and Toki had stopped, and were currently in the early stages of freaking out.

Pickles faltered again and stopped, staring at the approaching monsters in shock. Nathan continued to shout things, not even real lyrics at this point, his deep voice contrasting with the high scream of Skwisgaar’s guitar.  
But it wasn’t enough, just the two of them couldn’t repel them on their own.  
A monster had reached the stage now.

Toki had two reaction modes: go cationic or go batshit crazy. He screamed like a Viking and charged the monster, clubbing it one of it’s heads with his guitar hard enough to bash it in.  
Unfortunately for him, the other head whipped around and grabbed him, teeth closing with a horrible crunching sound and a lot of blood.

“TOKI, NO!” Skwisgaar quit playing, and appeared about to charge it in the same way, guitar held high.  
Nathan grabbed him as he went by. “NO! It’s too late and you know it! We have to get out of here!”  
Pickles had taken off his cymbals and was throwing them at the monsters like sharp metal frisbees. He managed to damage a few of them, but there were just so many...

The four of them ran to the opposite of the stage and jumped, heading for he trees. Mordhaus was burning again now, no safety lay safety in that direction.  
Was this the Metalocalypse that they’d heard whispers of? But they were supposed to end the world! Not that they’d believed it, of course. And they’s already lost Toki.  
No help was in sight, their staff was probably already dead.

A thick clump of trees held a small clearing, they stopped and turned to face their pursuers. Murderface had his knife in hand, Skwisgaar still had his guitar. Nathan picked up a fallen branch that looked strong, and Pickles started collecting what rocks he could safely reach.  
They were surrounded.  
They were alone.

One of the smaller of the monsters tried to force it’s way in, and Murderface stabbed it. It pulled back with a shriek, and encouraged, he advanced. Maybe if he could kill one of them, the others would back off? He stabbed it again and again, not noticing how close to the trees he’d come.  
A clawed arm-like thing reached in and grabbed him, slamming him against the trees as it yanked him through.

Murderface was gone. Nathan, Skwisgaar, and Pickles stood together in the center of their prison, waiting.  
Suddenly the monsters attacked from all sides, reaching through the trees, trying to get them.  
They defended themselves the best they could, Nathan and Skwisgaar bashing what they could safely reach and Pickles throwing rocks as hard as he could.

Of course, Pickles ran out of rocks. He was trying to grab what he could when the reaching appendages retreated.  
“Pickles! Forget the damn rocks and get back over here!” Nathan didn’t want to lose anyone else if he could help it.  
“No! I’m gonna help, these fuckers gatta pay fer talkin’ Murderface an’ Toki!” He darted, grabbing more rocks.

A groping paw reached for him but he ducked, it only grazed his head. But it was enough to stun him, and he couldn’t react fast enough as it came back around and snatched him up.  
“PICKLES!” It was too late, he was pulled through the trees and gone.  
Nathan and Skwisgaar stood back to back. It seemed hopeless, but they couldn’t just stop fighting, swinging at parts that reached for them.

****

It took a couple hours for one of the monsters to change tactics. A sharp tail snaked through the trees, longer than anything else had been.  
They couldn’t retreat, they’d be in the hands of all those things! Ducking and dodging, they swung at the flailing thing.  
Skwisgaar sank to the ground a second before Nathan managed to land a hard blow that broke the tail. It withdrew.

Skwisgaar was down, both arms folded across his stomach and red with blood.  
Nathan knelt beside him, helping him lay back so he could see how bad it was. He didn’t even have to lift the shirt, it had been sliced open as had the skin and muscle beneath it. And other things that shouldn’t be cut, Nathan didn’t know what all he was seeing but knew it was very bad.

A doctor might be able to save him, but there was no doctor here. There might not be any left anywhere. He could do nothing but sit beside him.  
“Don’ts worry Nathans, I ams not afraid to dies. Ja, I knows dat I ams, don’ts bother lyings to me.”  
Nathan just sighed. “Don’t try to talk, okay. Just rest.”  
“Okays, I ams very tireds. But I will stays and keep you companies for as long as I cans.”

****

After a few hours, darkness had fallen and the monsters disappeared. Whatever was happening was over now.  
And Skwisgaar was dead.  
Nathan still sat beside him, not knowing what to do or where to go. He heard footsteps approaching but didn’t turn. His whole band was gone, it didn’t matter anymore.  
“Nathan, it’s time to go.”

There was a man standing in the little clearing with him, a tall man with long white hair. Somebody he felt like he should know, but couldn’t quite place. “Who are you?”  
The man smiled, as that was a funny question. “I am known as Selatcia, and I am the Sentinel. You need to come with me.”   
The man’s eyes flared red. Nathan had seen that light before, in his bandmates’ eyes and in his own mirror. Nathan rose and followed.

They walked through the destruction and carnage, the blood colorless in the moonlight, the whole scene surreal. And odd mist had risen, adding to the effect.  
Selatcia climbed onto the stage and sat on the edge. After a moment, so did Nathan. He wanted some answers. “So who are you really?”  
“You know who I am. I am you.”

Nathan stared at him, speechless, and he continued, “This has happened many times, and every time the prophecy had failed to be realized. I had hoped that you would be the one, now instead you will take my place as Sentinel and wait.”  
“Uh, how can you be me? Really?”  
“I don not understand it myself. Many times you all have been born, yet only we pass without dying. My own band failed as yours has failed, now you will wait for the next ones as I have waited.”

“So... you were me? And you had a band? With all the same people?” What he was hearing wasn’t making sense.  
“Yes. And before me, on and on, far back into ancient times. Now I must pass this to you, it is over once again and my time is now up.” He made a move to get up, but Nathan grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.  
“Wait! I don’t know anything! You have to tell me what to do, I’m... you know, not very smart.”

“It’s quite simple, the Tribunal will assist you. You will find them, your band members, they will be born soon. You will interfere when necessary to guide them on a path to music, and together. You will protect them, and you will wait. All the power you once shared as a band is now in you, you will learn to use it.”  
“But... How will I ever even find them?” It seemed impossible.  
“You know them well, you will recognize them. Do not doubt that.”

Nathan stared out over the ruined land. “But if the whole world’s like this..." He gestured to the devastation.  
“The whole world is not. You should go, the Tribunal awaits you.”  
“Will they look the same?” He was still trying to picture his band, only different.  
Selatcia chuckled. “Yes. There may be slight variations in hair and eye color, but they will look the same. I looked almost exactly as you do now when I assumed my position.”  
That was a creepy thought. Hmm, at least he knew he wouldn’t go bald.

His band would be back. But they wouldn’t be _his_ band, they’d belong to... the new him. They wouldn’t know him, wouldn’t remember him. And he would have to watch them rise to power, alone, on the outside. It sounded incredibly lonely. “How can you stand it?”  
“I stand it because I have no choice. You will do the same. Your love for them will give you no other option.”  
That sucked. But to be able to see them all again...

Something else occurred to him. “What about our manager? Is he part of it too?”  
“No. He was an excellent manager though, I thought that surely this was the time the prophecy would be fulfilled. Never before have you risen so high.” He patted Nathan’s arm and stood. “You will be the Sentinel, and you will wait.” Then he vanished.  
Nathan sat on the stage alone.  
He would wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve made overlays, and Nathan and Selatcia match exactly. Hence my theory that he somehow _is_ Nathan.


End file.
